Lunar Eclipse
by Lustful Muse
Summary: Jacob does not heed his alpha's orders and instead visits Bella in the middle of the night. Warning! Jacob will be dark and possessive. He knows what he wants and has no qualms about getting it, regardless of the ramifications of his actions...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was inspired to write this story while taking a "Fairy Tales and Their Adaptations" course in college. There will be some elements that are meant to resonate with all the "original" stories of Red Riding Hood, but the rest of it has been inspired by the dynamics from _Twilight_ and my own imagination. **

**I hope to write a story that is dark and deeply emotional. There will be nudity and violence. Jacob is much more brooding and intense in this story and Bella starts off as very sheltered and naive, but with a penchant for the "other" and mysterious.**

**Let the story begin...**

* * *

><p>"Children, especially pretty, nicely brought-up young ladies, ought never to talk to strangers; if they are foolish enough to do so, they should not be surprised if some greedy wolf consumes them, elegant red riding hoods and all."<p>

- "Little Red Riding Hood" by Charles Perrault

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

It had been a few days since Bella had moved to Forks. Her mother had recently remarried and thus had sent Bella to live with her father.

Their home was nestled at the edge of the woods and since arriving Bella had often heard wolves howling. Tonight, however, was oddly quiet. She sat at her window, waiting for their serenade. Perhaps they had frightened her when she first got here, but now the sound was comforting. Familiar.

She sometimes imagined what it was like to be a wolf. Would she, too, be able to run free? Would she know the pleasures of hunting? Of devouring her prey so that its life would sustain her own? These were the thoughts that often kept her company and with them Bella never felt lonely. Inside her room Bella could pretend that everything was fine. She was loved rather than thought of as a burden.

The breeze ruffled the dark brown strands of her hair as she gazed at the trees across from where she sat. Their gnarled branches created faint shadows on the ground as the moon shone brightly in the sky. Bella was lost in thought when a slight movement caught her eye. She peered closer into the woods. Her attention was riveted near the base of a large tree as a spark of unease bloomed in her chest. She had the feeling that something there was watching her.

Her fears were realized when a figure emerged from the darkness.

She could vaguely see the outline of a person, but the nearest home was half a mile away. She knew that Charlie hardly had any visitors. Why would someone be walking nearby at night?

Bella's eyes widened as she saw it was a man.

And he was utterly nude.

Shock froze her limbs as he continued to come closer. He moved with sublime power and grace. In all her seventeen years alive, never had Bella seen a naked male before and curiosity compelled her to indulge in the sight. Her eyes traveled across his body, beginning at his broad shoulders, down the ridges of his stomach, to where it lingered upon his thick organ. It hung there heavy, proud. She swallowed against the sudden dryness of her throat.

Realizing that he had been watching her perusal, Bella quickly slammed her window shut, trying to get the hatch to lock. It was rusty and refused to budge, yet Bella continued to push to no avail. Suddenly a hand landed on the window and she yelped.

The man stood before her on the other side of the glass. Her thoughts were frantic now as their gazes met and locked. His eyes were dark and devastatingly hungry. They held her captive, unable to move, unable to even utter a sound. Her heart began to race as he slowly slid her window up.

Bella turned around to flee. Charlie was sleeping just down the hall and she knew he kept a shotgun near his bed. As Bella reached for her door, a weight crashed into her from behind, shoving her onto her mattress.

The blankets against her mouth muffled her cries as she frantically thrashed, trying to shove the man off her. He turned her around, covering her mouth with his hand. Her eyes burned with the tears of her panic. His body was large and entirely too warm, but with his legs straddling her, Bella couldn't move. She felt the weight of him settle against her most intimately and, in her fear, Bella continued to struggle wildly.

"St-stop!" he groaned out, clenching his eyes shut. His breath was coming out in harsh pants and Bella froze, finally realizing the affects of her movements.

For a moment the two of them were still. Her heart was thumping in her chest as Bella locked eyes with her attacker. Seeing that she was no longer struggling, he slowly moved his hand from her mouth, using it to brush back the hair from her face. Bella abruptly turned her head away, tears streaming down her face.

"Bella, it's me," he whispered, touching her forehead with his. "Damn it, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

Bella's eyes widened as she felt him place soft kisses along her temple, down her cheeks, and around her jaw. Her chest was heaving with the effort it took to refrain from screaming. She didn't believe this tender act for a second, nor did she recognize the man on top of her.

"Who are you?" Bella gasped out, managing to speak past the lump in her throat.

The man stopped his ministrations as shock and disbelief colored his face. He scrutinized her expression with furrowed eyebrows as though he couldn't believe what she was asking.

"You don't remember me?" he whispered. The words came out slowly, almost hesitantly, and Bella had to strain her ears just to hear him.

"I have no idea who you are."

Irritation and fury suddenly coursing through her veins, she placed her hands against his chest and shoved with all her might.

"Get off me!"

Bella continued to pound on his chest, unimaginably frustrated that she couldn't get him to move. It was only when he lifted himself from her that Bella could scurry out from his grasp. She gathered the nearest pillow to her and hugged it tightly to her chest. Silence descended upon the room, only broken on occasion by Bella's strangled sobs.

"But I haven't forgotten about you," he murmured.

The man reached for her hand and Bella flinched back. Remorse etched its way onto his face as the weight of the situation began to sink in. He reached for a blanket to cover his nudity.

"It's Jacob," he ground out. He shook his head, disbelievingly, as a scoff escapd from his mouth. "I can't believe you don't remember me."

His name sounded vaguely familiar, but the person in front of her was entirely unrecognizable. The Jacob she knew had been just a boy, utterly sweet, yet lanky and awkward. Bella couldn't fathom him being the man in front of her.

Not even if they had been apart for several years.

"Forget it," he said bitterly. "I shouldn't have come here."

He shoved the blanket away and stood up, exposing his muscular backside. Bella couldn't help the blush that adorned her cheeks as she quickly reached out to grab his arm.

"Jacob!" she sputtered. Bella couldn't believe she was doing this, but the sincerity in his eyes urged her to hear him out. "Is that really you?"

There was a flash of relief in his eyes before he scooped her up in a hug. Bella squealed as she was lifted from her bed. In his arms, their height difference was glaringly apparent. Her feet dangled several inches off the ground as she tried to squirm her way out of his hold.

Once again that proved to be a mistake.

He elicited a hoarse moan as one of his hands trailed to her bottom, pushing her tighter into his groin. Bella gasped as she felt him thrust against her. His enthusiasm made her lightheaded and breathless. Soon they tumbled carelessly to the bed.

Bella was once again trapped beneath his body. His frenzied pace slowed as his breathing leveled out. His eyes, however, continued to be smothering as they gazed upon her with adoration. Without warning, Jacob leaned closer and buried his nose in her hair. He took several deep breaths before trailing his lips down, pausing to whisper into her ear.

"Mine…"

He grabbed one of her hands and placed it tenderly to his chest. Bella felt the heavy thumping of his heart.

"Yours," he whispered adoringly.

Bella snatched her hand back, causing him to growl. The sudden noise caused her insides to freeze. Jacob began to tremble uncontrollably and Bella sank further into the mattress in fear. His lips were pulled back into a snarl and that was when she noticed his teeth.

They were sharp.

Deadly.

She fainted straight away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Let me know what you think of this Jacob. I intend to alternate between Jacob's POV as well as Bella's POV.<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Kagomefan00: Ditto! I take great pleasure from writing such a dark and possessive Jacob**

**Chat1: Thank you!**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Seeing Bella faint caused his tremors to subside, yet anger and rejection lingered in his veins. Jacob couldn't help but to want her desperately. Even while unconscious she looked absolutely ravishing. Jacob breathed in her scent once again, his muscles taut with awareness, almost to the point of pain. Her smell was so utterly potent. The light of the moon shone upon her, making her nightgown almost translucent. Jacob could see the delicate curve of her breasts and he wanted to tear the fabric from her body before savagely biting into her skin.

_Mine!_

The word echoed possessively in his head. Jacob wasn't sure if it was him or the wolf proclaiming that. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the images in his head. Blood would ooze from her mangled flesh and the taste would be like sweet nectar on his tongue. His claim would be forever imprinted on her skin. His hips jerked reflexively and he groaned.

Fuck. He was so close to losing it.

Forcing himself from the bed, Jacob swiftly leapt out through the window. He desperately needed the distance to calm him. Never before had he felt such emotions for another. Even after all these years, her hold upon him hadn't wavered. Instead it festered, driving him to near madness. A spasm suddenly coursed through his body and Jacob arched his head back violently. His fingers dug at the ground beneath him before transforming into thick paws. He could hear the sickening crack of his bones as they ruthlessly shifted and realigned in his body. Russet fur pierced through his skin and Jacob emitted a strangled moan. The transformation had occurred within a few moments, yet a lingering pain gnawed at the hollow in his chest.

Jacob lashed out at a nearby tree. Branches splintered with every slash of his claws as leaves swirled furiously around him. The sound of his snarls echoed mockingly in the silence. Jacob felt numb as he glanced down at the wreckage. A plant that had once been strong and healthy now lay broken at his feet.

He ran further into the woods.

His lungs burned as he pushed himself faster. Jacob darted past a stream before approaching a rustic cabin. Deep scratches marred the wood and the front door had been thrown from its hinges. The only thing covering the entrance to the house was an old woolen blanket nailed haphazardly to the frame.

Jacob leapt onto the porch and inside the house was silent. He padded down the hallway and towards the farthest room on the right. Like the three other bedrooms he passed, this one too was missing its door. Jacob nudged the fabric hanging from the doorway aside and cast his eyes upon his surroundings.

There was a mattress situated in the corner on the floor, bare except for a crumpled sheet. He went to it and lay down. The expanse of his body covered most of its surface. Having evaded his pack brothers earlier during their run, he knew he was in for hell when they returned, but forced such thoughts from his mind. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

Jacob closed his weary eyes as images of Bella flickered behind his lids.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Zayide: In this story, there is no such thing as "imprinting." All the wolves are very much free to choose their own mate and, from a young age, Jacob has decided that Bella is to be his.**

**Lylly: I'm going to try to finish the stories I've started... but I don't necessarily know how long that will take.**

**Meeksmonk: I know what you mean! It would be even more scary if it wasn't someone as hot as Jacob who had no connection or history with Bella, but (since that isn't the case), it becomes sexy instead. Lol.**

**camptera: Thank you!**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

"Where the fuck is he?"

Jacob was jarred awake by the sound of something slamming. He bolted upright from his bed just as someone brusquely entered his room. The man had skin much darker than his own, straining to cover the sheer mass of his muscles.

Sam.

Furious dark eyes landed upon him and Jacob had to fight the instinct to cower. Sam lunged and Jacob was shoved against the wall. The impact brought white spots to his vision. He felt himself being lifted off the floor. Sam snarled as he threw Jacob towards the doorway. He skidded hard against the wooden planks and Jacob could feel the skin from his back scraping off.

His head landed near two pairs of feet. Jacob looked up to see Paul and Embry enter his room. Embry reached to pull him to his feet and Jacob winced as his wounds began to heal. Paul tackled Sam and had managed to subdue him, but Sam soon broke free and darted back towards Jacob. He slammed his fists several times in Jacob's ribs, a wicked sneer twisting his lips with every crack, before Paul and Embry were able to restrain him. Sam continued to thrash in their grasp, but his eyes remained steadfast upon Jacob, hate and betrayal pining him with their intensity.

"Where were you last night?" Sam snarled, thick saliva spewing forth from his words.

The other two men watched as Jacob grimaced with the effort to stand. His brothers made no further effort to help him as their eyes held the same question and uncertainty. The accusation was there, unspoken, yet lingering in the slightly floral scent on Jacob's skin. Shame welled in Jacob's chest as he shifted beneath their disappointment. Jacob knew he had broken the most important rule of their pack – never get involved with a human. And yet, even under the scrutiny of his brothers, images of Bella came unbidden to his mind.

Jacob couldn't help himself. He thought about the silky feel of her skin and the way her eyes had appraised his nude form. Beneath her confusion and fear, Jacob had seen a flickering of desire. Hope had slowly bloomed in his chest and now he burned with the need to be near her.

"Answer me!" Sam demanded. He snapped his leg up and kicked Jacob in the gut.

The hit had caught him off guard and Jacob doubled over in pain, but he quickly buried his anger within him. His eyes took on a ferocious glint as he gazed into Sam's vile expression. Jacob refused to submit to his Alpha.

Judging by his expression, Jacob knew that Sam sensed a change in his attitude and would consider it to be a threat to his authority. Jacob steeled himself for the ramifications, preparing himself for another burst of rage.

But it never came.

It was unsettling to see the sudden calm in Sam's eyes. Their manic glow had been replaced by a knowing glint and it was that self-assuredness that made Jacob shift nervously. He almost preferred Sam's physical lashing to the look of cunning that shown on his face.

Sam shrugged out of Paul and Embry's grasp. He took a measured step closer and Jacob held his gaze, squaring his shoulders.

"You think to challenge me, pup?"

The punch came quicker than Jacob expected. He had hardly lifted his arms to shield his face when the blow sent him flying backwards. Jacob shook his head groggily, but Sam was already in front of him, hands clasped tightly around his neck.

"I am your Alpha!" he roared, shaking Jacob so that his head slammed against the floor several times. "Perhaps you need some time to remember that."

Sam gestured for Paul and Embry to grab him. Jacob struggled against them, but was weakened by his injuries. The harsh rays of the sun blurred his vision as he felt himself being carried outside. Their movements caused Jacob to clench his jaw. His body would heal rapidly once he changed into a wolf, but for now he had to endure the pain.

After a while they finally stopped. Jacob winced as he lifted his head to glance around. They were near the edge of the woods. He grimaced when he was brutally tossed to the ground.

"Why are we here?" Jacob asked, unease setting in as Paul and Embry began walking away. He tried to get up, but Sam pinned him down with a foot to his throat.

"You are banished from this pack," Sam sneered, pressing further into his windpipe. "Don't bother returning until you've learned your place."

Sam continued smashing his throat as Jacob flailed wildly, wheezing for air. He started panicking. He couldn't breathe! Jacob scratched at his throat, trying to shove Sam's foot away, but his vision was hazy. His limbs grew increasingly weaker and his lungs were seconds away from combusting. His body felt numb. Darkness crept in, pulling him under, until finally Jacob was rendered unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Kagomefan00: Lol!**

**Sweetdreams1: I love how passionately you are rooting for Jacob.**

**Zayide: Being as how the pack consists only of those four and they are isolated as a community of their own, there is really nothing that Paul and Embry can do. As for Jacob, only time will tell how he'll react...**

**Lylly: Sam is very much a domineering alpha male who does not tolerate even the tiniest hint of his authority being challenged. His reaction was aggressive and violent because that is how he believes he can keep those under him in line. As for whether or not Jacob is the "rightful Alpha," in my story, being the Alpha isn't determined by your bloodline. The strongest will fight for the right to rule. The guys don't have the support of a community, the way they did in _Twilight_, thus Sam has forbade any of them from mingling with humans because he decided that was the best decision for them all.**

**camptera: Thank you! I purposely try to be as descriptive and vivid as possible.**

**Meeksmonk: Sam has decided for them all that they're not allowed to associate with humans. And, in his mind, that makes his words law because he is the Alpha.**

**Team1DUnionJcat: Thank you!**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

The warmth of the sun roused Bella from her sleep. She pushed her covers away and yawned then got to her feet and stretched, glancing at her window in passing.

Bella froze.

Her breathing grew frantic as she was bombarded with memories of last night. Bella immediately began scouring her room, searching for evidence of her intruder. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and she felt foolish after the fourth check under her bed.

Had everything been just a dream?

Amidst her relief, there was an inexplicable feeling of disappointment. Bella knelt down, overwhelmed by confusion and that was how Charlie's girlfriend had found her.

"What are you doing?" Sue scolded, striding briskly into her room, as though it were her right. Her once beautiful face was lined with wrinkles and her mouth was set into a frown. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun without a strand out of place. She paused for a moment in front of the closet, yanking out a pale blue dress.

Bella struggled to rein in her emotions as Sue held the dress out for her to grab. With a huff, the dress was tossed onto her lap and Bella gazed down at the garment wordlessly.

"Hurry and change," she ordered Bella, sliding her window shut.

Sue turned back around and scowled. "For goodness sake, stand up already! You have to attend your appointment with the seamstress."

And with that Sue left the room. Bella stood slowly and went to her mirror. She removed her nightgown and stared at her reflection. Plain brown eyes stared back at her dully. Bella knew that there was nothing special about her.

Why, then, was Jacob so interested?

Gingerly, she traced an invisible path to her lips as a slight tremor coursed through her. Jacob had almost touched her there.

Feeling a bit flush, Bella took the dress from its hanger and slid the fabric over her body. After fixing her bed, she headed towards the kitchen. Charlie was already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning," Bella said, sliding into the chair next to him and reaching for a piece of toast. Charlie snapped his head towards her.

"Excuse me?"

Bella withered beneath his glare. Tugging at her dress, she amended, "I'm sorry sir. I meant no disrespect."

Charlie was silent as he stared at her and Bella tried not to squirm. She had never felt comfortable in his presence. His eyes narrowed at her as he chewed his food slowly. Contempt unfurled from him in waves, making his burly form all the more intimidating. She had forgotten to address him as 'sir.'

Her hands fell limply into her lap. Bella had lost her appetite.

"Don't let it happen again," he warned her, just as Sue took a seat. If she noticed the tension, she made no mention of it. She was more occupied with cutting her food in even measurements.

Bella took a sip of her water, glancing towards the window silently. The sky was blue and the sun was shining, but even the prospect of nice weather couldn't raise her spirits. Soon she would be forced to attend the fitting for her wedding dress.

Bella knew nearly nothing of her intended; Sue had arranged her marriage for her. She had only been told that Edward Cullen was a charming man from a wealthy family who had been smitten with her since the first time he saw her. This information might have been more flattering if Bella could actually recall ever meeting him. Sue, however, never asked for her opinion.

"I'm going hunting this afternoon," Charlie said. He bit into a slice of bacon, using his fork to gesture to Bella. "You can come with me. It's about time you made yourself useful."

Sue dabbed at her mouth with a napkin.

"Impossible," she intervened, "Bella will be attending a meeting with the seamstress. Besides, no respectable woman would ever go gallivanting in the woods. It's hardly proper."

Charlie slid his eyes towards Sue.

"I don't recall asking for your input."

Sue made a noise of indignation and he turned his attention once more to Bella, a deep scowl marring his face.

"I'm sorry sir," Bella murmured. She swiped at the slight prickling in her eyes.

Charlie made no reply, but his expression conveyed more than his words ever did. Bella shrunk further into her seat. If only she had been a boy. Perhaps then Charlie would have loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Kagomefan00: Thank you!  
><strong>

**Whiny in Wonderland: Duly noted.****  
><strong>

**Chat1: Thank you!**

**Team1DUnionJcat: Thank you!**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

After breakfast, Bella went to town with Sue. Despite her petite stature, Sue moved deceptively fast and Bella had to scurry in order to keep up with her.

The streets were lined with an assortment of shops and the sight of them inspired a giddy feeling within Bella. It wasn't often that she was allowed to come here, especially if she was unaccompanied, and thus Bella couldn't help but to savor the experience. She peered into every window that they passed until her eyes landed upon a brown shop. It had a quaint and humble exterior, but the smells inside were absolutely divine.

Bella paused for a moment as she inhaled the aroma of freshly baked bread. Within the bakery she spotted a young woman helping a customer. Her face was positively glowing with happiness as she caressed the slight bulge in her stomach.

Bella's lips curved into a smile. She remembered how Angela had been absolutely ecstatic to discover that she was pregnant. Ever since they were little, Angela had often told Bella about her dreams of one day becoming a wife and mother. Bella was glad that Angela got her wish. Her kind-hearted friend deserved to be happy.

Since it was still too early for her appointment with the seamstress, perhaps Sue would allow her to visit Angela. Before Bella could voice her request, however, a trio of women rushed upon them. Bella was immediately shrouded by their perfume and responded by coughing violently.

"Goodness child!" one of the women exclaimed, as another handed her a handkerchief, "Are you alright?"

Bella accepted the cloth and covered her nose, gasping for air as her coughs subsided. Sue thought to hasten the process and thumped Bella on her back several times. The force of each hit was perhaps more than necessary.

"She'll be fine," Sue answered, waving her hand in the manner one would use to shoo a fly. She turned to the trio and immediately began gossiping.

Bella focused on breathing through her slightly parted lips. It would be rude to continue holding the handkerchief to her face so instead Bella subtly distanced herself from the women. She wanted to suggest that had they not drenched themselves in their perfume, perhaps the smell would have been more appealing. As it were, however, those unfortunate enough to cross their paths would surely die of asphyxiation, just as Bella nearly did. But of course she couldn't say such a thing, no matter how insightful it may be.

"May I visit a friend?" Bella asked.

Sue made another shooing gesture and Bella took that as consent. She quickly made her way to the bakery, smiling for the first time that day as Angela noticed her arrival.

"Bella! It's been so long," Angela gushed, pulling Bella into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you! You must be busy with your upcoming wedding."

Bella tried not to grimace. Angela's exuberance was often contagious, but dampened upon seeing Bella's expression. Worry clouded her eyes and Angela immediately reached for her hand, in an attempt to offer Bella some comfort.

"Are you afraid of getting married?" she asked.

Bella thought about her question honestly. It wasn't the thought of becoming a wife that scared her, but rather the fact that her life was not her own. Bella has never even met her intended, at least not to her knowledge.

"It's not that," Bella confessed, "I simply wish to have been given a choice. I want my marriage to be one of love."

Angela rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"Marrying Benjamin was the best thing I've ever done. I'm happy that our parents had arranged for us to be together. I'm sure that Edward will be a wonderful husband, you simply need to give him a chance."

Bella turned her head to the side, images of last night's encounter on her mind.

"But what if another man catches my eye?"

She could feel Angela scrutinize her expression and thus kept her face carefully blank. Bella knew the dangers of voicing such thoughts, especially when her life was not her own. Women were not usually given a choice in their marriages. Such arrangements were often taken care of by parents. Wealth and social standing were top considerations.

"Then I pray that all will turn out right."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**camillion684: I will!**

**rasheedah2907: Thank you!**

**Lilydukes: My intent is to continue updating… though I know it's been a long while.**

**cloudshadow22: Great idea! The two should definitely meet up before Bella is forced into marriage.**

**MissTeenageDream: Thank you!**

**Melody-Rose-20: Thank you!**

**Meeksmonk: Lol, yes.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

It was the pain in his throat that finally woke him. Jacob sat up, wincing as he did so. Every muscle in his body felt bruised and beaten. He let out a harsh laugh. Of course it did. Sam had made sure of that.

With more effort than he cared to admit, Jacob finally got into a sitting position and looked around. He was alone. He knew that he had broken the most important rule of their pack. He was pretty sure that neither Sam nor the rest of them knew the extent of his breech, but Sam always had the tendency to be a paranoid fuck. Jacob knew it was only a matter of time before it came to this.

No one could know of their abilities. Before, when Jacob first began his transformations, Sam had lured him into the pack with his stories. He claimed that they were chosen to become wolves because it ran in their family, that it was all part of their heritage or some shit. After the death of his father, Jacob had no on else to turn to. He had entertained the thought of leaving, of forging a new life somewhere else, but the hope that Bella would one day return kept him grounded.

And now he thanked whatever gods were out there that he did so.

But what was he supposed to do with himself now? He had lived with the pack on the fringe of society for so long that he wasn't sure how he could ever return. Jacob looked at himself. No one would ever accept a filthy savage like him.

_And neither_, a cruel voice in his head whispered, _would Bella_.

With a growl, Jacob forced his body into the change. He welcomed the pain, letting it heal his battered flesh. He dug his claws into the dirt as his back arched of its own accord. When he was sure that everything had been healed, he forced himself to change back. Doing so was agony.

In a haze, his mind played back the first time he went through the change. He thought he was dying. Jacob could hardly remember that night or the hell he unleashed upon the town. He had run desperately into the forest, seeking some kind of solace, and that was when he met Sam. In a frenzy, he had attacked, but Sam had caught him by the throat, forcing him into submission. He was young then, weak. Things would be different now.

Gasping, Jacob collapsed to the ground. He was healed, but exhausted. Nevertheless, he willed himself to stand. He wanted a chance with Bella. Craved it. Jacob knew that he needed to return to society to give Bella a normal life and court her properly. Fuck Sam and his prejudices. Jacob could make it if he tried.

She was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review!<strong>


End file.
